


Crush

by randomcheeses



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creepy!Kimbley is creepy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Thunder rolled. Lightning flashed.

It didn't rain.

Instead the evening stayed dark and unbearably hot. The wind blew dust across the dry ground and into his mouth, making him gag and cough. He spat, then drew in a breath and found that the air itself tasted of blood and ash.

He could see others near him, all lying to themselves, all trying desperately to believe the taste didn't make them feel as alive as he knew it did.

One group in particular caught his attention and he leered at them, amused by their disgusted reactions. It was cute, really, the way they tried to pretend they were still normal people.

The knife-throwing lieutenant who was always talking about his girl, the blond sniper who was the deadliest shooter in this desert, and lastly, the sniper's obsession, the man she had followed into the military. His brother alchemist, the only one who came close to causing the same amount of destruction as he did. He leered again and was rewarded with a harsh glare.

He smiled, remembering how the dark-eyed man had looked, thrusting out his hand and snapping his fingers, incinerating an entire block of buildings in seconds. It had been a thing of beauty and he had watched, enthralled.

He'd given a demonstration of his own prowess. It had been impressive, as always. Disappointingly, his brother in arms had not looked awed at his power and skill.

But that was okay. This campaign would not be over any time soon. There was still plenty of time to show the other man what he could truly be capable of if he only tried.

It would be his pleasure.


End file.
